


You’re an Idiot, Starsurfer

by AutieSpecial



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutieSpecial/pseuds/AutieSpecial
Summary: Angel’s freshman year isn’t starting out so smoothly.
Relationships: Astro/Angel





	You’re an Idiot, Starsurfer

Listen, let's just get this over with. My name is Angel Rhodes. I’m 15.I live with my parents, and my sister. My mom is Cinnamon. She's a nurse for all of the maverick hunters at HQ. My dad, however, used to be a maverick, but he isn't anymore. He hunts them now. Then there's my baby sister. Her name is Adelaide, and she's like a year old. Anyways, enough about me. Here's the story of how my parents made me apologize for bashing this boy's face in…and possibly got my first boyfriend.

So it starts out on my first day of high school. You know, "incoming freshman!" I'm walking around campus and I get kind of hungry, so I decide to get something from the vending machines. This kid, I think his name was Astro, was taking FOR. EV. ER. So I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the way, taking his place in line. 

"Ugh! What the hell's your problem?!" He yelled at me.

This kid must not know who he's dealing with. I turned around and stared him down.

I could’ve sworn I saw the prettiest boy in my life! His golden hair, green eyes. If love at first sight were a person, I’d be that person. But I had to pretend like I was still upset.

"Do you know who the [REDACTED] you're talking to?!" I responded.

"Yeah, a fat pig." He blurted out. 

At that point, I lost it. I dropped my bag off of my shoulder and balled up my fist.

"I swear, all you girls do is eat and eat, and just get fatter and fa-"

WHAM!!!

I had socked this kid right in his jaw like he deserved. I didn’t want to, but it had to happen. He stumbled back and looked up at me in horror. It was only a few seconds until I was on top of him, repeatedly punching him in the face. I swear I blacked out, because I don’t think I was thinking anymore. It was only a matter of time before an administrator pulled me off of him. And guess what? We BOTH got sent to the office. I thought that was so unfair, and it was! It totally counted as self-defense. They called in my parents and his, and guess what? Apparently, this kid's parents are the two greatest maverick hunters ever. Alex and Zero. I thought 'Great, two nerds made another nerd to carry on their legacy'

"Angel." My dad started, "we are extremely disappointed in you. Fighting? And on the first day of school?!"

"He called me fat." I said

"That's no excuse." 

"He hit me first."

"No he didn't. You touched him first."

"You don't know that."

At this point, my dad was tired of arguing with me, so he went silent for a moment. 

"You are apologizing to this boy now." He said with a stern tone. Are. You. Kidding? Apologize? And let my soft side show? HA! As if I'd ever do that. "Bite me." I said, looking my dad right in his eyes. He went silent again. My mom had dragged him over to talk to Astro’s parents. While they did that, I sat in a nearby chair and hung my head, thinking to myself. Do I really hate this kid, or do I..like him..? My first crush is on the person I beat up..is this normal?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mom calling my name. “Angel?”

I looked up and my parents were standing in front of me. 

"We're inviting Astro's family to an apology dinner. If you don't want to apologize now, you can do it then." My mom said. I swear I went deaf for a minute.

My heart skipped a beat for a moment, and I celebrated inside my head, happy that he was coming over. But I couldn’t let my parents know I was happy. I couldn’t let anyone know. 

"WHAT?! Are you insane? I don't want this nerd in my house!" I yelled, pretending I didn’t want him anywhere near me.

"Good thing it isn't your house." My dad said. I swear, I wanted to kill him right then and there! I was for sure that this dinner was going to be torture, having to put up a front. But for once in my life, I was wrong. It wasn’t half bad.

So it's Saturday, right? The day of this dinner thing. My parents are running around, getting the food ready and stuff. They told me that I had to stay out of the kitchen because, you know, my mom was cooking. My job? To stay out of the way and get me and my baby sister, Adelaide, dressed. That was the hard part, because you guys know babies hate clothes and stuff. So I got her dressed, then I put on the most hideous article of clothing I've ever seen. A dress. I have got to stop letting my mom pick my clothes.

I decided to play with my sister until the nerd and his nerd family got here. We weren't even playing for five minutes before the doorbell rang. "Oh great. They're here." I said, in a disappointed tone. Adelaide just looked at me and squealed. That made me smile a bit. If there's one person in this entire earth that can make me happy, it’s Adelaide. My mom had called my name, so I picked up Adelaide and went downstairs. This freaks mom must've dressed him, because he looked like he was dressed for a wedding. My parents invited them in and lead them to the dining table. 

"Angel, please put Adelaide in her seat." My dad asked. I rolled my eyes and put Adelaide in her seat. She whined a bit, but she never cried, so it was fine. By my luck, the Astro was sitting right across from me. Astro glared at me. Because of what happened, I was forced to glare back.

The entire dinner, Astro and I we're giving each other dirty looks. I didn’t want to give him these looks, but I have to hide these feelings deep down. I’m a tough girl. Tough girls don’t feel feelings.

My dad looked over at me for a moment before speaking up. "Angel, I think it's time for you to apologize now." I was about to, but at this point, I was so annoyed by everything that I had snapped, I slammed my hands down on the table, making everyone jump. 

I stood up and started, "I'm not apologizing, and you can't make me! It wasn't my fault and it never will be!" Deep down, I really did want to apologize to Astro. But I can’t let down my guard now. Nobody can know I have a soft side. Nobody.

"Angel-" My mom attempted to interrupt.

"NO! It's his fault, make him apologize!" I said, turning to look at Astro

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, STARSURFER!"

I smacked Astro on the back of his head before I ran to stomp up the stairs.

"Angel Christine Rhodes!" My dad shouted, trying to stop me, but I had already rushed into my room and slammed the door.

Why are feelings so complex? I hate that so much. Why can’t they just be straightforward?

I was sitting on my bed, thinking to myself. Out of nowhere, I heard a knock at my door. “Come in...” I said quietly, but still audible.

My mom came in and shut the door behind her, coming to sit next to me. 

“That was quite an outburst, Angel.” She said. I sat silent for a moment before looking over at her.

“Why are feelings so confusing, mom?” I asked.

“You’ll have to elaborate on that.” 

I sat silent for a second before talking.

“I originally bothered Astro because he was taking too long by at the vending machines. But when he actually turned around it was like love at first sight. Now I’m stuck between disliking him and liking him. I don’t know what to do, because if I put my guard down, he’ll think I’m being weird, but if I keep it up, he’ll think I’m still being rude to him.” I explained.

My mother sat silent for a moment.

“Feelings are hard to understand at your age, Angel. It is quite okay to let your guard down for someone you like. Just tell him how you feel, then, just let everything else happen on its own.” She said. 

I sat silent again. 

“When you’re calm, you’re more than welcome to come back down.” Mom said, getting up and leaving the room.

After a few minutes of thinking to myself, I left my room and walked back down the stairs, I grabbed Astro’s hand and dragged him outside, not saying anything.

“Why are you dragging me out here?” He said.

I stood silent for a moment before I spoke up. “I have a crush on you.” I said.

I've never seen anyone's eyes grow wider than I saw Astro’s when I said that. We both stood silent for a few moments. I could feel the energy between us start to grow a bit sour. That was never a good sign. I was going to speak up and break the silence, but it seemed like Astro had that same idea in mind.

“I like you too.” Astro started, “I knew I liked you ever since we saw each other at the vending machines. But you seemed so angry at the time I didn’t say anything.” He said.

“Really? I wasn’t really mad at you, I was just putting up a front to seem tough…but that’s not who I really am..”

“I could tell.” Astro said, with a small chuckle. I chuckled in return.

“Well, I really am sorry for all of this. Can you forgive me?” I asked. Astro nodded his head and apologized to me too.

“Friends?” Astro asked, holding out his hand. I took his hand with a grin on my face and shook it, agreeing to put our pretend-spite behind each other and move forward. We both went back inside shortly after, and actually started to enjoy the night. It ended in the most perfect way possible; with a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a class assignment before break and my mind ran wild lol


End file.
